


Down The Ragged Cliffs We Scramble

by K5C8



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Geralt is an idiot, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry, Just Friendship, Losing a friend, Sad, and jaskier stands up for himself, but its just hurt, but thats not to say they're not pining, i may add more chapters later, it is assumed that jaskier usually winters at kaer morhen with geralt and the other witchers, its just not addressed in this fic, jaskier has a backbone and he's not afraid to use it, no beta we die like calanthe, the mountain, there's no comfort, they're not romantically involved, this was supposed to be a fix-it fic, title inspired by a the amazing devil song, title is inspired by the rockrose and the thistle by the amazing devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/pseuds/K5C8
Summary: This was supposed to be a fix-it but its just hurt/no comfort at this point. I may add more chapters to repair the damage thats been done, but this is it for now. I'm so sorry. This just hurts. There is no comfort.Jaskier actually has a backbone and defends himself on the mountain after Geralt blames everything on him. Also, small detail, but just assume that Jaskier typically winters at Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Down The Ragged Cliffs We Scramble

“Damnit, Jaskier!” Geralt shouted as he turned to glare at the bard. “Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days its _you_ , shoveling it?” Jaskier wasn't surprised at the witcher’s rage, but he certainly was not expecting it to be directed at him.

“Well what's not fair—” he tried to reason calmly before he was cut off by more accusations from his friend.

“The Child Surprise, the Djinn— all of it!” Geralt knew his examples were weak at best, but he needed something, _someone_ , to direct his anger at.

“If life could give me _one blessing_ ,” the witcher spat out with seething rage and none but hatred in his eyes, “it would be to take _you_ off my hands!” The bard stood there and watched, stunned for a moment, as Geralt turned his back on him to brood out over the cliffs.

It simply wasn't true. Jaskier knew none of those things were his fault, and yet he felt the sting of blame and rejection whip and lash at the foundation of their friendship. Seconds after the shock of pain came a white-hot anger that he couldn't quite keep on his tongue.

“Well bollocks to that, Geralt, you horse’s arse!” Jaskier shouted as he walked closer to the witcher. “I _begged_ you to leave before this damned hunt even started so don't you go on telling me this is in any way _my_ fault.” He raised his voice even louder, and rightfully so, as the witcher turned to look on in anger. “And if I do remember correctly _I_ told _you_ to lie low during Pavetta’s betrothal ceremony yet there you were, unable to stay out of the royal family's drama. Nobody forced you to be a sarcastic fucking shithead and claim the Law of Surprise that night.” He waved his hands about the air before placing them on his hips. He could have left it at that, but a dam of sorts had broken from within, and Jaskier let it all come flooding out. “And I _sure as hell_ didn't play matchmaker with you and that damned devil of a sorceress. If it were up to me, she would have been left to her own devices and crushed by that house. She’s left nothing but pain and destruction in her wake, and you’re a prime example of that. And yet this is all somehow _my_ fault? Fuck that! I don't deserve this.”

Jaskier could see the remorse creeping in on his friend’s expression, but he wasn't finished setting the record straight just yet. “I’m always _here_ when your life goes to shit because thats what _friends_ do, Geralt. _They're there for each other!_ ” He stood taller and straightened his doublet before resuming. “Not that you’d know that, though. How could you? Last I checked you haven't been to a single one of my performances at the festivals, didn't go to my graduations even though you were invited, and you sure as hell haven't sat in on any of my lectures in the past _ten years_ I’ve instructed seasonally at the university. It’s taken me twenty years, but I’m finally realizing this ‘friendship’ has clearly been one-sided.” He paused a moment and looked down, begging the gods not to let his voice waver. “I’m done shoveling your shit, Geralt. I'm just done.” He huffed as he turned away and headed back up to the trail, tears welling but never leaving his eyes. 

“Jas—”

“No!”He cut off Geralt before he could even finish the name, having heard enough from the witcher already.

“I don't want to hear another word from you, Geralt of fucking Rivia,” he shouted as he turned back to face Geralt. “We are walking down this mountain, I am walking _out of your life_ —as you so wished to be blessed not one moment ago—and _that_ , dear witcher, will be the end of it. You needn't worry about Jaskier Pankratz anymore,” he vowed to the witcher.

“But just know this, you bloody moron,” he continued with one finger pointed in Geralt’s direction. “I'm the best fucking thing that ever happened to you. I have befriended you, supported you, loved you, _bathed you_ on occasion even. I stood by your side when you made _stupid fucking decisions_ and blown your life to hell. And even then I stayed on the Path with you. Well no more,” he spat out, still too angry to let his tears fall just yet. “We walk down this mountain, you head to Kaer Morhen, _alone_ , I head to Oxenfurt or home to Kerack perhaps, and that will be that. You can make some excuse to the other witchers as to why I’m not there—I really couldn't give a rat's arse at this moment. I’ll see them around come spring.” Jaskier stormed away without sparing another glance at the witcher.

Geralt was left on the cliffs, alone and more remorseful than he'd ever before felt. He’d hurt his friend, deeply. Possibly lost him for good. And he had no idea where to go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (sorry if it hurt :c ). Comment below to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Feel free to check me out on tumblr @geraskier-trashh (mind the two h's). 
> 
> -Dani


End file.
